Ohime sama
by hatsunemikuvocaloid01
Summary: A story about Princess Mikan and Prince Natsume. Natsume x Mikan pairing. Hint of Ruka x Mikan. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ohime-sama

ch. 1

**Hey, I'm back again with another story! I get really bored of the story I'm writing and I start a new one and then I kind of forget about the first story. This story is about Mikan and Natsume in the Midieval (spelling?) times. Princess Mikan and Prince Natsume are the main characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters in it. But I sure wish I did...**

**Mikan's POV**

"What? More? Tomorrow?" I sighed, exhausted. I, Princess Mikan, have gone through more than 42 suitors, and they still want me to marry someone. Why can't they just leave me alone? I can rule this tiny kingdom by myself! It's easy! Mother really wants me to marry, even though I don't want to marry, and I never will.

Everything is so boring nowadays. Nothing interests me, especially suitors. Oh, well. What can you do?

"Yes, you have about 15 suitors to meet tomorrow. It'll be fun!"

"Very well. Leave my chambers immediately, for I am retiring for the night."

"Yes, Your Highness." The servant left my bedroom.

"Hmm... I wonder when my parents will realize that I will never be satisfied with anyone."

**Natsume's POV**

-The next morning-

I woke up early as the bright morning sun shone through my window. While yawning, I slipped into my clothes. Then, I remembered I was to be one of the Princesse's suitors. I sighed. The Princess turned down every suitor anyway, so why bother? Plus, I didn't want to marry. Any family that has offered their daughter's hand I have turned down.

"Hmm... I wonder when my parents will realize that I will never be satisfied with anyone." Just then, a carriage rolled to a stop in front of my house with a bunch of other men in it. "That must be my ride." I walked down the stairs and into the carriage.

After squeezing in a few more men, we finally arrived at the castle. We were escorted down the hallway and into a room. It was a very lavish room, with soft chairs and tea. On the other side of the room, there was a gold door.

One of the servants that had escorted us pointed to the golden door and said, "Beyond that door is the throne room. You will be called back one by one to have an interview and the Princess will decide if she will marry you or not." All of the servants bowed and left.

The door opened, and a butler came in and called a name. Each suitor's interviews only took a few minutes. Soon, I was the last one. Finally. "Natsume Hyuuga, it's time for your interview." I followed him in.

And I saw her.

And I fell in love.

For the first time.

Ever.

-End-

**Gah! Gomenasai! This is sooo crappy! Please forgive me. At first, I wasn't sure if this should be a crossover with Vocaloids, so if you want it to be a crossover, please let me know. If you like it this way without Vocaloids, please tell me that, too. Arigato!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ohime-sama

**A/N: Okay, I finally came up with a second chapter. If you know what Vocaloids are, please give constructive criticism to my story 'Dark Woods Circus'. It's going on the Kumoricon Fan Fiction Contest so I really want it to be the best it can be. Thank you so much! Please review on my stories; they make me want to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters in it. Or do I? Hehehe… JK**

Ch. 2

Natsume's POV

"I will not marry him." This shocked me out of my reverie._ Why didn't she choose me?_ I bowed and left. _Oh, yeah, she's not interested. Alright then, I will win her heart. _I smiled at this thought.

Mikan's POV

I yawned as I was wandering the hallways of the castle._ The last guy was slightly different than the others, but he still didn't perk my interest._

I continued wandering the castle, bored.

"Princess, Princess! Lady Yuka wants to see you!" I sighed, and then turned to the maid.

"Did she say why?"

"Yes. She says she has a suitor she thought you would like."

"Thank you. You are dismissed" The maid returned to her duties.

_I've had it! I will _not _face one more suitor, I will not marry, and I will not let my mother control my life! _I went to my room, picked out a simple dress (I had hid it from my mother, it was a peasant's dress), went outside, smudged dirt on my face (to look like a peasant), and grabbed an empty basket. When the guards questioned me, I told them that I had just delivered food.

Finally, I was past the gate. _Finally, I am free._

Natsume's POV

"Prince, Prince! Your father wants to see you."

"Why?"

"Because you are to be a suitor to another Princess."

"Leave me." After the butler left, I pulled out the peasant's clothes I had stolen in the bottom of my dresser drawer. Then, I went outside and smudged dirt on my face.

_I will not let my father control my life._

I scaled the gate.

_Finally, I am free._

-End-

**Please review! They make me happy! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

Ohime-sama

**A/N: Hey, it's me! After days of homework, sleepless nights, and tears, I finally came out with a third chapter. I'm trying to limit this to seven chapters, and so far it isn't working. It might actually be ten, I don't know. But anyway, I really appreciate the reviews. YOU DON'T HAVE TO HAVE AN ACCOUNT TO REVIEW, ANONYMOUS PEOPLE! So please review. Seriously people, review. THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!**

Ch. 3

After traveling a long path, I finally arrived at the village. It was very festive: people were smiling, laughing, chatting, and playing. I'd heard many stories about starving villages, so it relieved me to know that the village was fun and happy. I watched the dancing, bought random things, and I actually started having fun. As I was playing tag with some kids, I tripped and fell into a dark alleyway.

Just as I got up, I was grabbed from behind.

"Keep quiet, and nobody gets hurt."

I was kicked painfully hard in the back, and I gasped and fell down. Screaming, I tried to run, but the guy grabbed my foot and started dragging me away. He covered my mouth and started shoving me into a bag.

_What am I going to do? I shouldn't have run away! Will they forget me if I die? _My eyes widened. _Someone, help me…_

"Hehe, almost done."

_Help me!_

"What the-"

I felt the guy's hands come off my body. I heard fighting, and then someone pulled me out of the bag.

"You okay?"

It was a boy with raven black hair and bright red eyes. His face was slightly dirty and he was dressed as a peasant, so I assumed he was near and heard my scream.

"Yes, thank you."

"Let's go, before he wakes." He grabbed my hand and we ran to the middle of the square.

He laughed. "Sorry about that, we had to get away. I'm Akatsuki."

"I'm Akari. Nice to meet you."

Akatsuki laughed again. "Drop the formalities! In this village, you can relax. Come on, let's dance!"

I sighed. _I like his laugh… _I shook my head. _No! What am I thinking?!_

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just… I don't know how to dance."

"Then I'll show you!"

We had a fun time dancing, singing, and buying funny looking wood carvings. And then, when I was having the most fun, the soldiers came looking for me.

"I'm sorry, Akatsuki, but I have to go."

He looked at me. "Really? So soon?"

I smiled back. "Can we see each other tomorrow?"

Akatsuki laughed (again). "Sure! Maybe sunhigh at the square?"

"Sure. I'll be there!"

"Bye!"

I waved, then started walking away. _This is the best day of my life! Tomorrow, I get to see his smiling face…_

…

_Have I fallen in love? _I smiled to myself. _Maybe I have…_

"MIKAN SAKURA! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Uh-"

"Oh, nevermind that! You know the suitor I was talking about? The one I thought you would like? He's here, and you have to meet him." She opened the doors. "Meet Prince Ruka."

He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

**See the button below? Click on it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ohime-sama

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been getting sooo much flipping homework! I HATE 8****TH**** GRADE! And I'm scared of high school. I get 3x as much homework in 8****th**** grade, and I hear you get way more in high school. So yeah, I've been really busy. And I've just been accepted into a guild in Elsword (play it. It's fun!) and their description said ACTIVE ANIME OTAKUS ONLY (not really, but it sums it up) and so I have to keep playing (I don't mind!) or else I get kicked off. Whenever I try to update over the weekend, my parents are all like: "No! You have chores!" "No, you need to study" "You go onto fanfiction too much!" Even though I've already done all my chores, I've studied for an hour, and I can't go onto fanfiction because of THOSE IDIOTS! Oh, well. I'll put up with it until college. Wow, this turned into a rant. SORRY! T-T Okay, self, time to shut up. On with the story! And thank you for the reviews, they made me start writing this in school because I REALLY wanted to make you all happy!**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

Ch. 4

"Meet Prince Ruka."

I stared at him. _Stupid mother. How is he any different from the others?!_

"Hello, Princess Mikan. I am Prince Ruka Nogi, and I hope we can be great friends!" he said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," I replied, putting on my stone face I use with suitors. _Well, he's friendly._

"I thought you might like him better because he's your age. Why don't you two take a stroll in the garden while you get to know each other? Good, see you!" Yuka called as she ran off to do whatever duties she had to attend to.

I said nothing to him as I led him to the courtyard. My garden was a special place; I only let my most trusted gardeners attend to it and I only let special people in. So far, those 'special people' are myself and… well, myself. He blabbed on, and I, after a while, started talking, too. Finally, he left as it was getting dark.

"Bye, Princess Mikan!"

"Goodbye." He was really nice, sweet, and handsome. _But no matter how hard he tries, he'll never even compare to Akatsuki_

…

"Come on, Mikan! Hurry up or you'll be late!" I told myself as I ran the path to the village. I knew I was an hour early, but I still wanted to get there in case he was early. That means more time together!

"Princess?" _Oh, crap! Someone recognized me!_ I turned around slowly. It was Prince Natsume, one of my suitors.

"Oh, it's you! You scared me…" I said nervously. What'll he do? What'll _I_ do?!

"Are you heading over to the village, too? May accompany you?"

"Uh… er… s-sure!" _Crap! What if Akatsuki sees? He'll think I was sucking up to Prince Natsume for money and that's not what I'm like! He'll hate me forever!_

"You look nervous, Princess. I don't have to accompany you if you don't want me to." He looked a little worried. _Well, at least now I know HE isn't sucking up to ME just for the money. I can tell. Besides, he's just a child. But we both are,_ I scolded myself. _His eyes are so kind…_

"No, it's okay. Thanks for coming with me!" I smiled.

We talked as we walked together toward the village. _He's nice and we have a lot in common. We have similar interests, and he also sneaks into his village. I like him better than Ruka._

"Well, here we are!" _Wow, already? _"I'll take my leave."

"No!" _Wait, what am I doing?! _"I-I mean… c-can we talk again?" I blushed.

He looked at me with a surprised look, but then smiled. "Sure! When and where?"

"Uh… at the castle… in the garden," _Garden?! MY garden?! What's wrong with me? Stop it, Mikan! "_… uh… you can have a servant show you the way. Maybe tomorrow at sunhigh?"

"I'll be there!"

"Bye, Prin-"

"A thousand pardons for interrupting, but you can call me Natsume." I blushed.

"Bye, Natsume!"

"Bye, Princess Mikan!" He called as he walked away.

I sighed dreamily. _I forgot to tell him to call me Mikan. I'll tell him tomorrow. Akatsuki! I can't believe I forgot about Akatsuki! And this feeling… am I in love with two people? No, that can't be right. Can it?_

"Hey, Akari!" Akatsuki ran in from behind and picked me up.

"Wah! Don't drop me!" Akatsuki just laughed. _His laugh sounds like Natsume's…_

"Haha, don't worry! I won't!" We both laughed, and he continued touring me around the village.

Finally, after hours of fun, it was getting dark. _The hours just flew by…_ "I'm sorry, Akatsuki, but I have to go."

"Can you hang on a minute? I want to show you my favorite place!" Akatsuki begged.

"Well-"

"Great! Let's go!" He dragged me away. We climbed the huge clocktower at the edge of the square all the way to the top. "I come here to watch for the first star."

We looked for a bit, and as soon as we saw the first star twinkling brightly in contrast to the dark sky, he helped me down. After exchanging goodbyes, I ran home. Thankfully, no one noticed my absence, and I quickly changed clothes and went to bed.

And I dreamed of Akatsuki and Natsume.

-End-


	5. Chapter 5

Ohime-sama

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm trying to upload this the same day as ch. 4 to make up for not updating in FOREVER, but I don't think I'm making it. I have dance until 8, and I don't think my parents are going to let me stay up late. I'm supposed to be leaving in five minutes (it's now 5:30), so I'm trying to type as fast as possible. Btw, I really appreciate the reviews, favs, and follows. They make me feel special! Here's the story!**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

Ch. 5

"Princess," I stirred. "Princess!" I slowly opened my eyes.

"What is it?"

"Someone is here to see you, Princess."

"What time is it?" I asked the maid.

"Sunhigh, Princess." _Crap!_ I leaped out of bed and summoned multiple maids to dress me.

"Hurry up!"

"Yes, Princess!" I normally wasn't this rude, but I was annoyed they let me sleep in late. At least my personal maid, Ariana, knew me well enough to have came in with hair stuff just as the maids finished dressing me. Ariana is amazing with hair. She did my hair in a simple yet nice-looking hairstyle in under a minute. I love Ariana.

"Thanks!" I called as I ran down the hallway. Finally reaching the door to my garden, I burst through the doors, panting hard. Quickly controlling my breath, I straightened up and looked at Natsume. "I'm sorry I'm late!"

Natsume smiled. "That's okay. I wasn't waiting long." I sighed in relief. "I'm just curious, but… why the garden?"

"Because the garden is my favorite place. I only let my most trusted gardeners tend to it, and I only let special people in. So far, you and I are the only special ones. If you haven't noticed it already, my garden consists of only roses. Roses are beautiful and give off a sweet scent, carried by the wind. The rose is so pure and beautiful, and yet deadly. If you touch them in the wrong place, they will hurt you. But the thorns protect the purity and beauty, so- oh, here I go again. Sorry!"

"Oh, no, that was beautiful! It was so poetic… I really like poems. You changed my point of view of roses… sorry if I'm intruding your privacy, but would you show me around your garden?"

"Sure!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him through my special garden. The only colors of roses that were there were yellow, silver, and red. I know it's a weird combination, but they are my favorite colors. As I showed him around, I prattled on and on about roses. He was quiet and attentive, listening to my every word. I like that about him.

We had a lot of fun in the next three hours. We played by a nearby lake, climbed a small cliff behind the castle, and we were about to go to a circus when-

"Mikan! Prince Ruka is here!" My eyes widened._ Why is he here? He ruined our fun!_

"… Am I bothering you?" Natsume's bangs covered his eyes.

"What? No!" I grabbed his arm, getting caught up in the moment and forgetting that we were royalty. "Don't go! I don't want him here!" I was about to cry, but then he suddenly looked at me.

"Really?"

"I promise!" He smiled and then hugged me.

"Mikan!"

"Let's go. I don't want her and Ruka coming into my garden." We ran to my mom.

"Hello, Mikan!" Ruka smiled at me.

"Mom, why is he here?" Ruka looked a little hurt, but I was really angry, so I glared at him.

"I thought you liked him!"

"NO! He was no different from anyone else. Except…" I glanced at Natsume.

"Mikan, I thought you rejected him!"

"It was a short interview and I… uh- happened to… uh… run into him and I got to know him better. I like Natsume better than Ruka!"

"Mikan! Apologize now!" She turned to Ruka. "I'm sorry for her behavior. I think she's just tired."

"No problem." Despite his sad look, he smiled at me before walking away.

"Mikan, that was so rude!" Yuka looked really mad. I grabbed Natsume's arm and we ran.

And ran.

Away from Yuka and my troubles…

-End-


	6. Chapter 6

Ohime-sama

**A/N: Hello, again! I should be able to finish this TODAY! YAY! Anyway, thanks so much for reading this! By the way, I was writing this while I was listening to Daughter of Evil, so I kind of added the story into this. Hehe *sweatdrop* Oh, well. And I just realized I forgot to add in disclaimers, so I'm going to do that after updating! TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, Vocaloids, or Story of Evil**

Ch. 6

"Sorry, Natsume. I just wanted to get away."

"That's okay. I know that feeling."

We had run all the way to the ocean at the edge of the kingdom. It was only two miles away, but it seemed far for my little legs. I sighed, and we walked knee-length into the water.

"Mikan, won't your dress get wet?"

"I hate this dress. And I hate Yuka! All she's worried about is me getting married, and all the other princesses are getting married at fourteen years of age! She hates me! There are so many duties and classes, I'm really getting tired and stressed, which is why I kept skipping and escaping to the village. But apparently no one cared enough to realize I wasn't there." I started crying.

"I don't think she hates you," I looked up at him, puzzled. "I think she just wants you to be a smart queen when you're older. Have you heard the story of the Daughter of Evil?" When I shook my head, he continued, "There once was a pair of royal twins born into the world. Due to adult's selfish reasons, they were separated at age eight. The boy was taken away to learn to become a servant while the girl stayed to become the princess. The girl wasn't properly educated and disciplined, so she was very spoiled. Her brother came back when she was fourteen because her parents had died and even then, they kept it secret that they were siblings. Because the princess was spoiled, she taxed the people too much and overused the money, hence her nickname 'Daughter of Evil.' Soon, the princess fell in love with a man who loved another girl. Jealous, she ordered her brother to kill the girl and to burn her village. The people revolted after that, and beheaded the princess at the guillotine. But it wasn't her: it was her twin brother. She had realized her sins as he was beheaded, and was devastated."

"That's a really sad story."

"Yes, but that's probably why Yuka is doing this. She doesn't want this to happen to you."

"Oh… thank you!" I hugged him really hard. "I feel better now!"

"And… there's something I wanted to… uh… tell you."

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry I kept this from you but…You know Akatsuki?"

"Yes! Do you know him?"

"Well… how do I put this… I am… Akatsuki."

My eyes widened. _No, this can't be happening…_

-End-


	7. Chapter 7

Ohime-sama

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

Ch. 7

Once again, I found myself running away. Back at the castle, I saw Prince Ruka about to get into a carriage. Crying, I ran and hugged him from behind.

"Princess Mikan, what's wrong?" I said nothing, and continued crying. He turned around in my grasp and hugged me back.

Hearing running footsteps, I quickly looked at Prince Ruka. "Quick! Can I come with you?" After helping me into the carriage, he jumped in and closed the door. As the carriage started moving, I looked out the window and saw Natsume, who looked like he had cried a bit. I felt a little bad, but I was still shocked.

Once we arrived at Prince Ruka's castle, he helped me down.

"Do you want to go inside?" I nodded and followed him inside. It was a nice place. The theme color was light blue. He was showing me around when all of a sudden we saw a light coming from behind his father's study room's door. Opening it, I saw Yuka chained up. And… a Yuka standing over her?

"Ah, they found out," the standing up Yuka said.

"Mikan, run!" the chained up Yuka called. But before I could move, the door behind me slammed shut.

"Let's explain what's going on, shall we?" Stand-up Yuka said with an evil smirk. "See, your mom was ruling terribly, so she came to me, Ruka's mother, for help because I have the power to change my appearance. So I did what was best for her kingdom, and look! Everyone is happy! I was going to make both of our kingdoms powerful, and once you and Ruka married, the two kingdoms would join to make an all-powerful one! Then we could conquer the world!" she laughed, looking happy and… slightly psychotic.

Ruka's dad came out from behind a corner.

"Dad, you're in this, too?" Ruka looked really shocked.

"Since you two found out, I guess I'll have to kill you and pretend that you two have married. They'll think that you're ruling, when WE will be the actual ones ruling!" His dad lunged for us, and I screamed.

Natsume burst through the door, followed by some guards. He didn't look at me, he just arrested Ruka's parents and unchained the real Yuka.

Yuka ran over to me and hugged me. "I'm so sorry, Mikan. I didn't know that she was going to make you unhappy, but I wasn't ruling the kingdom well. Villagers were starving…"

"It's okay, Mom, I forgive you." I looked at Natsume, but his back was turned to me and he was giving a guard some orders. _Fine, be that way. But I'm still angry! But… am I angry? Or am I just shocked? _I thought for a minute. _I guess I'm not angry… _When I snapped back into reality, I realized Natsume had met my gaze. I thought he would be mad, but he looked really sad.

Walking up to him, I apologized. "I'm sorry. It had come as a shock to me, and I overreacted."

"No, I'm sorry for deceiving you and then keeping it a secret. May I explain why I did it?"

"Please do."

He sighed. "I… uh… love you," we both blushed at this, "and as I was walking around the village- disguised, of course- I saw you. You seemed to like Akatsuki better than Natsume, so I played along with it. Either way you chose- him or me- I would still be with you. So it's your choice. Akatsuki, Natsume, or Ruka."

"… I love you, too, Natsume. Not Ruka, not Akatsuki, but you." He smiled at that, clearly relieved.

"Goodbye, Princess Mikan! Goodbye, Prince Natsume! I'm moving to another country with my aunt," Ruka called as he ran out the door. One of the guards bumped into me, and I was pushed into a kiss with Natsume.

Suddenly, a little girl who looked a lot like Natsume ran in and screamed, "AOI IS HERE, BIG BROHTER!"

-End-


End file.
